1. Field of the Invention
The following serial numbers of pending applications, Ser. No. 10/653,130, 10/671,469, 10/053,544, 10/080,538 and 10/101,828, may be related to the disclosure herein, which are assigned to the common applicants.
The present invention relates to a radio communicating apparatus, more particularly, to a radio communicating apparatus for implementing a radio facility as software by use of a dedicated language by which the radio facility is described, a radio communicating method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is excessively increasing demand for mobile communication system such as a cellular phone at present, and the market for terminal presents an active appearance. Incidentally, there are currently a variety of kinds of communication systems in the market.
For example, as for the cellular phone, a PDC system in Japan, an AMPS system and a CDMA system in U.S.A., and a GSM system in Europe, in other words, different systems exist mixedly. Further, a PHS system is also used in one nation, namely, Japan in addition to the cellular phone.
Although working to make the mobile communication system standard tends to be advanced by an international standard system IMT-2000, there is very little possibility that a completely similar system is adopted among Japan, U.S.A., and Europe.
The above-mentioned situation makes the demand for implement the mobile communication terminal by a multi-mode that is usable to a plurality of systems, more increasing. However, the implementation of the mobile communication terminal by the multi-mode is remarkably difficult. Two kinds of terminals are built in one casing physically, and this simple configuration might implement the communication terminal by a dual mode as far as possible.
A related art of a radio communicating apparatus will be now described with reference to a drawing hereinbelow.
FIG. 1 shows a construction of the prior art of the radio communicating apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 701 denotes an amplifier for amplifying an RF (high frequency) signal; 702 a mixer for converting a frequency; 703 a synthesizer for supplying a signal to the mixer 702; 704 an A/D converter for converting an analog signal into a digital signal; 705 a D/A converter for converting a digital signal into an analog signal; 706 a dedicated IC (ASIC); 707 a digital signal processing processor (DSP); 708 a dedicated ID (ASIC); 709 a central processing unit (CPU); 710 an I/O interface; 711 (a group of) hardware configured of the amplifier 701 to the I/O interface 710; 712 an OS; 713 an application program to operate on the OS 712; 714 an application program to operate on the DSP 707; and 715 (a group of) software configured of the OS 712 to the application program 714.
In accordance with the related art shown in FIG. 1, a radio is configured of the hardware 711 comprising: the amplifier 701; the mixer 702; the synthesizer 703; an analog circuit such as the A/D converter 704 and D/A converter 705; the dedicated ICs (ASICS) 706 and 708; digital circuits such as the DSP 707 and the CPU 709; and the I/O interface 710, etc., and the software 715 comprising: the OS 712 operating on the CPU 709; the application program 713 operating on the OS 712; and the application program 714 for DSP, etc.
Next, the operation of a radio terminal as the related art will be described with reference to FIG. 1. In case of reception, an RF section (701, 702, and 703 in the figure) converts a high-frequency signal which is inputted from an antenna (not shown) into a base band signal with a low-frequency. A desired signal is converted into a digital signal by the A/D converter 704, and then demodulates a transmitted signal by utilizing the DSP 707 and the CPU 709.
In case of transmission, the CPU 709 and DSP 707 modulate an original signal to be transmitted. The D/A converter 705 converts the signal into an analog signal. The RF section converts the analog signal into a high-frequency signal, thereby transmitting the high-frequency signal through the antenna.
Programs which are executed by the DSP 707 and CPU 709 is stored in a memory or the like in the radio terminal as the software 712, 713, and 714.
The control operation for the analog portion is performed, for example, by the application program 713 through the ASIC 708. Although, the control operation for the analog portion is executed from the ASIC 708 in FIG. 1, the control operation is directly controlled from the CPU 709 and the DSP 707 in practice.
Incidentally, the related art of the radio terminal has the following problems. In other words, in accordance with the related art of the radio terminal, the application programs 713 and 714 correspond to the programs dedicated for the DSP 707 or CPU 709, and thus are not used for general-purpose. Therefore, those programs are dedicated for some specific hardware architecture. It is impossible to use these programs for a radio having another hardware architecture which is different from the foregoing one without modification.
The RF section configured of the analog circuits are controlled by the dedicated LSIs such as the ASICS and gate arrays. Accordingly, it is impossible to use these programs for another different hardware.
As discussed above, the radio terminal shown as related art has problems such that the application program has no general-purpose, and the usage is restricted to a specific objective which depends on hardware.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radio communicating apparatus capable of using an application program independent of a hardware architecture, a radio communicating method of the same, and a recording medium which records a program thereof.
According to the present invention, there is provided a radio communicating apparatus comprising: a receiving and transmitting device for receiving and transmitting radio signals; an A/D converting device for converting the received radio signal into a digital signal and outputting the digital signal; a D/A converting device for converting the digital signal to be transmitted into the radio signal and outputting the radio signal; a digital signal processing device for performing a digital signal process for an output of the A/D converting device and a digital signal process for an input of the D/A converting device; a control device for controlling at least one of the receiving and transmitting device, the A/D converting device, the D/A converting device, and the digital signal processing device by referring to a library comprising a group of software for implementing predetermined radio facilities and executing predetermined software on basic software.
According to the present invention, there is provided a radio communicating method comprising the steps of: a first process for receiving and transmitting radio signals; a second process for converting the received radio signal into a digital signal and outputting the digital signal; a third process for converting the digital signal to be transmitted into the radio signal and outputting the radio signal; a forth process for performing a digital signal process for an output of the second process and a digital signal process for an input of the third process; a fifth process for controlling at least one of the first process, the second process, the third process, and the forth process by referring to a library comprising a group of software for implementing predetermined radio facilities and executing predetermined software on basic software.
According to the present invention, there is provided a recording medium storing a computer-readable program, wherein the program comprises the steps of: a first process for executing predetermined software by referring to a library comprising a group of software to implement predetermined radio facilities; and a second process for controlling any one of a facility for receiving and transmitting radio signals by the predetermined software executed by the first process, a facility for converting the received radio signal into a digital signal and outputting the digital signal, a facility for converting the digital signal to be transmitted into the radio signal and outputting the radio signal, and a facility for performing a digital signal process for the digital signal.
These object and advantages of the present invention will be become further apparent from the following detailed explanation.